Rwar!
by Stitchar
Summary: Red Alert explains the human custom of Halloween to Mindwipe. Mindwipe/Red Alert One-shot


**AN: Trick or Treat! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Mindwipe shuttered his optics and did it again as he looked at the Security Officer to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Of course, what he saw hadn't changed no matter now many times he had rubbed his optics away.<p>

The Security Officer was wearing a cape, billowing out past from his pedes and brushing the floor. It's interior being red while the opposite side that was billowing out were black.

However what was more nerving is what the Security Officer was saying.

"…Excuse me, what?" Mindwipe asked as he stared at the small mech, who was pouting that his words hadn't registered to the large hypnotist.

"I said, 'trick or treat'!" Red Alert huffed, "It's a human custom where you dress up as something and ask someone for candy. If they don't have it, then they'll get 'pranked'!"

Ah, so that's why Inferno had given him a pouch of Energon cookies. It made sense, even though Mindwipe doesn't know what 'candy' was, but he can take a good guess that it had something to do with treats. No wonder Megatron was a bit excited for this day and Optimus being grumpy.

"Here" Mindwipe replied, taking out the Energon cookies that Inferno made for him out from his subspace, "This should hold you off for a bit."

Red Alert received the pouch silently, pouting a bit that he couldn't do any tricks to Mindwipe. Then he perked up a bit.

"Did Infernal give this to you?"

Mindwipe raised his optic ridge a bit, "Yeah, why? Is it that obvious?"

"Then that means, I got the treat from Infernal, but not from you." Red Alert replied, pointing out his own logic as he opened the bag. He then suddenly shoved all the Energon cookies into his mouth, throwing the empty bag away behind him. Mindwipe stared at the empty bag as it floats through the air, finally landing on the floor of the room they are in.

Okay, now Mindwipe is stuck. The pouch that Infernal had given him was now eaten by Red Alert as a way to give him from being 'tricked', but Red Alert made point in case that he had transferred Inferno's treat to Red Alert. Mindwipe doesn't know any type of Energon Treats nor does he even know how to make one.

"I'll say it again Mindwipe," Red Alert grinned after finishing eating his cookies, "Trick? Or treat?"

Mindwipe knew he was trapped, so he raised his servos up to show that he had surrendered to the small bot, to show that he had nothing to give to the officer to prevent the trick happening to him. Red Alert smiled as he saw the gesture and curved his servos as if they were claws.

"You have no treats for me, so I'll do a trick on you!" Red Alert cheered as he hopped on to the hypnotist. Mindwipe quickly took a hold of the Security Officer, not wanting to damage the small bot if he manages to fall out from his arms. Red Alert just smiled and settled into Mindwipe's arm, as if he had planned this from the start.

"Um…" Mindwipe looked down at the bot, "What do I need to do?"

"Close your optics." Red Alert grinned his cape billowing a bit from his movement; "I want to show you something."

Mindwipe didn't know what Red Alert meant by that, but did as he was told and waited for Red Alert to start his trick.

Then he felt something pressed against his lips and Mindwipe opened his optics to see Red Alert pressing a small yellow inanimate object against his lips. Mindwipe was a bit confused; this was a trick?

Red Alert just grinned and quickly hugged the confused Hypnotist around his neck, squeezing as he does so, stating something that Mindwipe couldn't decipher.

"Happy Halloween!"

-.-

"Oh my Primus, just muster up and bond already!" From a far two figures were watching the scene from afar, one gold and the other red.

"Let's face it Sunstreaker, Red Alert's not gonna be able to get Mindwipe's spark. No matter what he does!"

"Oh can it, Sideswipe!" The gold twin snapped, looking through the binoculars that he had stolen from the storage room, "Look-they're getting into it now-"

"Twins?" The twins looked back at where they were sitting to see a small orange and red youngling walking up to them, bandages wrapping up its arm and servos, few were hanging around the faceplate, "Trick or treat?"

"Sorry little guy, we don't have a treat with us right now." Sideswipe replied as he grinned at the youngling. Sunstreaker laid his servo across his twin's shoulder, following his example.

"I guess you'll just have to 'prank'-"

"Oh?" a growl was heard behind the youngling, "A 'trick' it is then?"

"Are you kiddin-" Sideswipe was cut off by Sunstreaker's punch to his faceplate, forcing him to shut up and let the golden twin talk.

"I'm sorry, Megatron," Sunstreaker hastily replied, "we'll have the treat right away."


End file.
